Untill Your Mine
by AshlB123
Summary: Looking for a fresh start Bella movies to the gloomy own of Forks. A simple encounter changes everything. What would you do when faced with the past? How would you handle being watched?
1. Arrival

Bella POV

ibe gone through so much in my short life Who knew 17 years could contain so much stress and heartache

My name is Bella Swan and todayI'm packing my bags preparing for the long journey to Forks, Washington.. you see my mother's new husband and I dont see eye to eye. The constant fighting wore me out and I could see the pain in my mother's eyes everytime id look at her. So I took it apon myself to move in with my father Charlie . I dlont want to stay where I'm clearly not welcome

Zipping my bag I make it to the front door

"Bella, you don't have to do this" my mother exasperated

"I know mom" I fake a smile and give her a hug . Of course Phill didnt care he just wants me gone

I get into the car and drive to the airport. I'm going to miss florada, I'm going to miss the heat.

After a long plane journey I'm finally met with the grey skies Forks offerd

"Hey Bella" my dad shouts as I walk through the terminal with my only duffle bag. My winter outfuts are limited.

" hey dad" I smile. We exchange an awkward hug and walk towards the police car my dad drove. Charlie is the chief of polivce here in forks. Which already guaranties a mass amount of unwanted attention at school tomorrow. "So Bella, I got a welcome home present for you" I instantly cringed. I hated it when people spend any form of money on me I remember the endless back and forths with my mother on the subject.

"Really? What?" I ask making the shock in my voive prominent.

"Yeah I got you a good car. Its a ford, nothing fancy but it will takee yoh from A to B" I smiles

My mouth falls open

"Wow dad you didnt have to" I blabble not faking my shock anymore

"It was no probblem Bells" my dad replies

After a hour we made it to cgarlies little white house, the center of my childhood. I saw a small white car in the driveway. To my suprise I liked it. It was cute actually. Perfect for me.

"WOw dad this is perfect thanks" I smile admiring the car. Now my day tomorrow will be slightly less awful.

We enter the house and I go upstars and turn right in the small hallway im met with the brown door of my bedroom. I open thr door and memories flood back as I take in the scene. The bed with the purple sheets, the small laptop on the tiny desk at the corner, the blue walls and black curtans. Time flies


	2. I don't even know your name

A/N **Hey everyone welcome to this new story. I'm currently on Easter break and between studying for y GCSEs I decided to write again. Please make sure to leave a review and favourite this book. Even after 10 years the twilight books are still my obsession. Anyway lets go.**

The echoing wind kept pulling me out of whatever slumber I could get. I lie in my bed staring at the foggy blanket with dropped over my house. With I creak of my floorboards I walk downstairs. Charlie must have already left for work. Charlie was an easy man to live with quiet and distant but friendly in this way. Kind of like myself. I think my mother was the odd one out due to the fact she only stayed with my dad for a short time.

I decide to grab some cereal eating it slowly. I had no desire to rush to school. After eating I wsh and dry my bowl I decide to grab a cup of coffee and go back to my room.

I sit at my old desk booting up my old laptop. To my surprise it loaded pretty fastx Charlie must have updated it. I log on to y emails and discover one from my mother I open it

 **To - Isabella**

 **From MOM**

 **Bella,**

 **I miss you so much honey**

 **How's things?**

 **looking forward to school?**

 **Love you xx**

I sigh as I type a reply I bet she only sent it because Phil won't let her call

 **To - MOM**

 **From - Isabella**

 **Hey mom,**

 **everything is fine nothing exiting**

 **School starts today so no updates and how gets exited about school?**

 **anyways I miss you too.**

 **Love you xxx**

With the click of the send icon I shut the computer down and proceed to get ready

After I brush my teeth and shower I brush my hair leaving it its natural wavy appearance. I go back into my room and change. I wear a white sweater and black jeans. I complete y look with a pair of brown boots. I pull my large raincoat on and leave the house. The rain hitting me like a mad truck as I walk quickly down the driveway toward my egg shell coloured car. I hop in turning the heat on I start the car and begin my journey.

The school was easy to find. The big brown building poking out over the endless tress. I find a parking space and walk towards the main office doors. I walk up to the huge brown mahogany desk. A woman with red hair and glasses looks up at me.

"hey I'm Bella Swan the new student" I explain earning a smile from the elderly woman

"your Charlie's Daughter aren't you?" she asks

I groan I knew this would happen "yes" I sigh

"well here is your class list and a map. Have a nice day"

I wave and leave the small warm building the cold air pinches my face as I follow my map towards my first class.

Suddenly I hit a hard surface. I fall to the ground

"oh my god I'm so sorry" I hear a smooth male voice say

I look up my eyes were met with what I could only describe as a Greek god offering his hand to me. I take it and he helps me off the cold ground. I feel the intense stares from passers by.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I apologise

 **Edward's POV**

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" she apologies

I didn't care though I was to lost in her beauty. Oh Bella you never changed

"Sorry again" she grabs her bags and was about to leave when I pull her back

"I don't even know your name" I smile

"I'm Bella" she replies

"well nice to meet you Bella I'm Edward" I smile lying through my teeth

Baby, I know you already

 **Heyyy so there's a little dent for this story. I hope you like it**


	3. Fear

**A/N Hey! I' so happy people are liking this story. so don't be afraid to leave a review. I love reading your guy's guesses on how Edward knows Bella. So here's chapter 3 xx**

 **Bella** **pov**

Today was long and don't forget boring I also ad to deal with stupid girls hitting on me like shut up bitch I don't want you.

The only upside was that I sae Bella again, My heart sank when she didn't recognise me like how could she forget me? why did she forget? I feel myself getting angry as I squeeze the wheel

"calm down Edward It' isn't her fault" y mind tell me as I breath hard

After 20 minutes I take a detour and leave Bella alone for now. After another few minutes I ull up to my driveway and kill the cars engine. I walk brought the front door. I'm met with the store from my adopted Mother.

"Hey Edward" she smiles looking up from her book.

"hey mom" I mumble as I make my way upstairs and into my room. I sit on my bed looking at old ictures on my phone.

please remember Bella

 **Bella's POV**

I groan in satisfaction as I complete my last math problem and the last of my homework. I put my books away and go downstairs I see Charlie eating some pasta at the table.

"you didn't have any dinner2 he comments as I fill a glass of juice

"No I'm not hungry and I had so much work to do it's insane" I reply

He simply shrugs **,** I drink the whole glass of juice in one go and head back upstairs.

I was about to shit my laptop down when I see I have a new Email

 **To - Isabella**

 **From - Unknown**

 **Miss me yet?**

My heart stops as I see a picture attachment. The picture was of me when I was 9

I didn't reply I just close the computer down trying to control my breathing.

I soon calm down and proceed to get ready for bed as its now 10pm

I do my night routine and lay in bed.

how did this person know mw?

and why was he messaging me?

I soon fall into a dreamless sleep.

I open my eyes to a bright sunny day. I run to my window and open the curtains in case I was just seeing things. Thankfully I wasn't the sun splitting through gave me high hopes for today. I see Charlie has already left so I decide to check emails before I get ready.

Nothing new was there except that creepy email that I received last night. I feel my heart beat faster. No I refuse to let what most likely is a prank ruin y good day. I nod to myself as I walk to the bathroom.

After I finish I walk back into my bedroom with only a white towel around my body. I look in my closet and decide o wear a long white T shirt, leggings, convers and a black jacket. I brush my hair, grab my keys and make my way downstairs. I was about to walk out the front door when I see a note on the door's window.

 **Hey Bells,**

 **I won't be home tonight. I lost a stupid bet which means i'm stuck on the 24 hour shift. See you in the morning**

 **you didn't reply to my message so I thought a note would get you attention.**

 **You have become a gorgeous girl. finally got rid of that over bite. Nah I always taught it was cute**

 **See you soon**

a fit of fear I rip up the paper. who the hell is this? What do they want? one things for sure they know me but I don't know them .

I get into the car feeling safer as I pull out of the driveway as I begin my school day.

I park and make my way to trig. I look and see Edward standing at his car looking at me. I turn away embarrassed. I was about to open the door to the room when I hear a familiar voice

"hello Bella" I Look up Edward was right next to me towering over my small body

"hi" I reply as we enter the classroom. I sit at a table and Edward sits at the table right next to me.

"get my note then?" my head shoots up

"that was you?" I ask shock in my voice

"it was" he smirks

"what the hell is your problem? what do you want!?" I yell at him. Nobody else was here yet one of the perks of arriving early

"You" was all he said I gasp

"you leave me alone I don't know you and clearly your a stalker" I spat getting up. but he grabs my elbow

"you can't run away from the past honey" he growls into my ear I pull away and move to a table closer to the door in case I need to run. I am alone in a room with a psychopath who apparently knows me.

To my relief I was pulled out of my daydream by the other kids. I look up seeing that the classroom ws not full and the teacher was ready to start.

I was full of fear that whole day. during all my classes I felt as if I was being watched and at lunch Edward sat beside me. He kept trying to talk to me but I ignored him. I noticed bis growing anger toward me but what can he expect?

I am now in my kitchen eating some soup by myself. It's now 9pm and dark out. I didn't like being n my own considering the day I've had. I hear a thud upstairs. I garb a knife and make my way upstairs. I hear the noise

from my room I peek through the gap and see Edward looking t my things. I feel a sudden burst of confidence and that's what possessed me to burst though the door.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" o scream pushing the knife towards him. H e smirks and grabs my wrist I try my best to pull away and stab him but he was to strong and forced y hand to drop the only weapon I had. He now had me pinned to the wall his hand pulling my hair.

"that wasn't very nice Bella in fact you have been very rude to me all day" I feel his breath on my face

"that's because I don't fucking know you" I snap. I soon feel a sharp sting on my cheek. That bastard slapped me.

"watch your language" he warns I soon feel the sting in my eyes and tears for no I can't cry not in front of this asshole I can't give him the satisfaction.

"what do you want?" I ask my throat dry making my voice croak

"I told you I want you" He cupped my face and kissed my cheek I stand ther in complete and utter Fear


End file.
